Deep Water
by yopurpledude
Summary: Au. Alexa grew up on the beautiful shores of California and moved across the country next to Katie in middle school. Now senior year of high school an unfortunate diagnoses for Alexa pops back up into her busy life with aching joints, bruises, and over sleeping her school alarm for the twelfth time. She decides to leave home by herself and see the beaches one last time.


Trigger warning! Potential Suicide read at your own risk.

This is a one shot I don't plan on making any more stories with it.

Background: Au where Alexa and her family grew up on the sunny beaches of California before moving next to Katie in middle school. Before the move, she was on her way to be a pro surfer and greatest basketball player her school's ever seen. Then, she moves and her surfing career is put on hold while dealing with her new life. The tv show is before this story. This now takes place senior year of high school and she's been diagnosed with Leukemia once more and it's worse this time around. A lot worse.

I do not own Alexa and Katie

"Alexa! Alexa!"

Her ears rang from Katie's voice calling her back. Each muscle in her arms ached worse than any chemo treatment could ever. Pain shot up and zapped her with each creak of her joints.

The water smelt so good though. The salty bite it left in her mouth and the way it dripped off her chin had her in complete bliss. Not even Katie could stop her voyage into the water. She traveled thousands of miles, littered in bruises and fatigue dragging her every step. She would not stop.

She knew Katie was still on the beach most likely pacing at the shore line and sand covering her up to her knees. Her yells still echoed across the waves now calling for help.

The dark clouds were rolling in closer and faster than she could pace across the sea. Rain began to come down, droplets landing on the ocean's surface and pelting upon her board. Her body was now between two types of water; the ocean and thundering clouds full of rain. She only feels these moments on rare occasions like when Katie first came into her house demanding to play with dolls or when sweat is dripping off her nose and she takes a shot for the team.

She wonders for a second if she'll ever feel like this again. If she'll ever leave the ocean with her bones still intact and veins pumping blood.

A limb grips her ankle, skin slapping against skin. It jolts her hard almost throwing her off into the deep. She steadies herself enough to whip her head back and chokes down a yelp.

Katie in all her glory who was not at all fit was on a random board that probably wasn't hers and gripping her ankle like life depended on it.

"Alexa!" She was still screaching her name with no other emotion except desperation. It wasn't possible for Katie to catch up to her so fast unless Alexa's own body was so ragged it couldn't swim as fast as she thought she was going.

Dark eyes glanced to the beach, and she was indeed not as far away as she hoped, but enough to not send her back. The current would most likely force her out to sea than to shore.

She jerked her head back to the blonde girl so hell bent on keeping her head out of the clouds and feet planted on the shore. Katie was rocking hard against the waves never been on a surfboard or in the ocean for that matter. She only knew that her best friend, _sister_, was prying herself out of everyone's grip. Katie could _see_ the need in Alexa. The wild yearn to run from the devil once again. It was in her body, growing and destroying worse than before. Faster than anything she had to fight off before.

"You can't do this Alexa!" She was out of breath.

The girl shook her head violently until it spun and the deep blue clouds swirled in circles. "I have to." She hoarsely whispered, gesturing to the open water. "I can't do it again! Not like last time! Let me go!"

Alexa was beginning to panic. Her skin crawling and shivers running down her spine even in the warm climate. Her suit couldn't keep her chattering teeth at bay. The thick fabric lacing down her arms to her wrists and the bottom of the black suit ending at her butt much like a swimsuit that held tighter together. At least it wasn't the regular clothes Katie wore, soaking wet and clinging to her body uncomfortably. Short jeans and baby pink tank top, flattering her skinny figure. Something Alexa could probably fit in now, having been two sizes too big for her clothes only a month ago. She was now more bones than muscle.

Katie bobbed her head up and down. A look of defeat on her features. "Then let's do it together. You and me."

She blinked hard at that. Katie was always on her side through thick and thin, but the pressure to go out even with the dangers hanging above them, had her at a loss for words. Alexa didn't want this for her. It was their senior year of high school and Katie should be getting ready for her big college life. She shouldn't be with her like this.

The truth was that Katie had a big life ahead of her and Alexa had already overheard the doctors. She saw their sorrowful looks and devastation from her parents. The tears that rolled down her father's face and silent screams her mother tried so desperately to hold back. Alexa's own eyes grew wide between the crack of that hospital door, and she knew exactly what was happening. In that moment she was done with the tests and conversations with the medical staff. She had to leave. To run away from the suffocating air.

"No. Let me do this, Katie."

Alexa isn't sure if it's what she says or the pain etched across her face, but Katie does what's she asked.

Katie relaxes for only a second. "I'll miss you." Her pale slim fingers clutched her skinny shoulder, arm flung halfway across her back. She wonders if Katie is going to actually let go or she just said that to keep her in place long enough for rescue.

Her lips come as close to her face as the waves will allow the blonde, an attempt to say something meaningful over the raging mother nature. The wind smacked her across the cheeks like scratches from a tree branch. Her short hair flew behind her and mostly out of her wet face the perfect moment for Katie to open her mouth.

"I know, Alexa. The second you went missing I knew why."

Alexa grasped the edge of Katie's yellow board, bringing her in closer until their boards rammed against each other. "I won't be coming back." Alexa relented, trembling at the words now finally out loud. She wouldn't be coming back. It's the truth. She scrambled out to sea as fast as she could when she saw her family's vehicle pull up at the top of the sandy hills. Too afraid they'd make her go back into that stupid cold doctor's office. To be put on life support for a year before her last breath would be taken. Of course only in horrifying pain.

She couldn't watch her family die a little bit everyday as she got closer to her own death bed. This cancer couldn't be beaten and she's be damned if it was the thing that took her life. It had already ruined her high school dreams. The cancer would not take her only choice left from her.

She licked her lips, savoring the salty water. "Make sure they don't lose themselves to this. Make sure-"

"I'll keep them safe the best I can, but I can't promise they'll be happy." Katie rubbed her hand lightly on the brunettes shoulder. Alexa could hear her unspoken words.

She's asking too much for Katie. There's no way she could keep a family afloat after losing a daughter and sister while not having her best friend at her side. Grief is something Katie is familiar with as having to deal with an absent father. She can't help a grieving family while she's trying to swallow it down. Katie might be a great actress but she can't act her entire life not with such a promising future. Alexa doesn't want her to do it. She doesn't understand.

Alexa shook from exertion. "I mean- check up on them. Not every day but once in awhile," she shook her head, roughly. Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. She wanted to say more. A message to Katie and only her. Her best friend knew what to do. She was the best at taking care of other people. Alexa knew deep within her cancerous body and heart that Katie would take care of her family. Keep Lucas from falling and her parents above from drowning, but she couldn't say the same for Katie herself.

Katie was one to hold every person on her shoulders and walk on hot sharpened rocks. She wouldn't even cry out in discomfort. She fought so hard and kept her emotions so close to her chest, it even had Alexa not notice if she was in pain. It was Katie's weakness. She was so strong and was so willed to help others she never second thought about herself. It was no wonder her acting skills were so good. She's been an actress her whole life.

Alexa twisted her body enough to grab Katie's hand tightly. She grit through the burn in her spine and spasms through her arms. She brought their clasped hands close to herself, a somewhat awkward position for the blonde. "I know how much you love to take care of others but don't forget about yourself, okay?"

Katie stayed completely still barely hanging onto her support. "Of course."

"And find someone else." Katie jerked her head back in surprise, cocking her head to the side, confused.

Alexa elaborated even in the chaos they were in. "You've taken care of me since the day I met you, before cancer. You kept me company, entertained me, you've done more than even my parents. You're a natural gifted actress and caregiver. You fought for me while I stopped long ago. Your stronger than any person I know, and I know you need someone to take care of to keep you sane. Find that person. Someone that isn't me anymore and fight tooth and nail for them just like you did me." She swallowed, loudly. "Okay? Do that for me."

Katie nodded slowly, processing the request.

Alexa made sure to bring it home because this will be the only chance she gets. "When I'm gone, promise me you'll find someone else to take care of. Promise?" She was yelling now. She hadn't planned on leaving anything for her loved one's but she wouldn't throw the chance given to her.

"I promise! Alexa, I will never stop fighting for you. I won't give up on you now." A new determination in Katie had Alexa's heart skip a beat. She'll miss this.

Alexa felt an invisible string tug tightly on her heart. One that didn't want her to leave so soon. She wanted to stay with her _sister _so bad. Go back in that ugly car on shore and head home, sleeping with each other's head leaning on one another.

It was with that thought Alexa practically yanked her hand out of Katie's, ignoring the look of hurt. "It's not your choice!" She screamed because it felt like it made it easier to cut the tie. To push away and not look back.

She put one hand on the edge of Katie's surfboard and peered into her eyes for one last time. Her chubby fingers and the muscles that were left in her arm had barely enough energy to enforce her demands. Alexa shoved as hard as she possibly could in the direction of shore. It was as powerful enough to toss Katie a good few feet backwards, shocking herself.

Alexa watched Katie helplessly try to grab onto the board and balance herself. It left a moment for her to spare a glance to the sands before Katie had time to do anything. She saw the specks of five family members on the edge of the water. Katie's little brother standing on sand, unmoving, while her mother was up to her waist deep in water following closely behind Alexa's parents. The large waves threatened to go over their heads but the three continued swimming and charging through the water like sharks. It was startling to stare at their distress, exploding in waves. More alarming to see more on her older brother.

She gulped down air and licked at the rain, scared to notice Lucas on a surfboard of his own and making long powerful strides towards them. It was now a race for Alexa. A game she had to win this time. There was no losing.

She loved them too much to let them watch her suffer. Without another look, Alexa continued her push forward. Her hands dipped low in the water, angled at a degree to heighten the pace. Something she learned during the surf lessons from a child. Every drop of sweat and tear that fell down her face to strengthen herself in the past is to complete the last routine she needed. The last sport. To end the only way she knew how, breaking every mental barrier and expectations that were placed across herself. It was time to go. Now!

She screamed at herself to not stop. No matter what ignore the shouts of those behind her. The anguish on Katie's face would surely stop her if she turned around one more time, or her pause would give her brother enough time to get to her. She couldn't trust herself. Not enough riches could afford her to take a break.

The wind whipped at her face, rain stinging at her skin and waves threatened to envelope her whole. She let it come. Alexa kept her peace even as an enormous wave rose high above her head almost to touch the sky. She propelled her body forward, dunking into the water head first and underneath the threatening wave. Her breath too short to catch when her mouth reached above the water. She was sure she was suffocating now. The salty liquid dripped off her throat with no room to breathe, choking. Her body was so tired she could barely bring her hand to her throat to somehow magically expel the water. It was better this way she supposes.

It took one wave. A surge of the bluest water, coiling in a deadly twist of beauty. It wasn't very big but not small either that took her down. She lost touch with her beloved board, fingertips grazing the hard product before lost to sea. Her breath was gone even when she was now completely under water. At least it wasn't the gasping while watching more black clouds flare to life, lightning flashing in the dark.

Alexa hoped everyone got out safe. However, her mind lingered away from that prayer and to the blackness under her bare feet. She was kicking her legs but still plunging downwards. Creatures of the deep crept out of their hidden places and came close to her struggling body. Her eyes reflected their beauty. A few glowing and shaped like the common goldfish the size of softballs.

She wanted to question their existence but decided against it. Her last moments should be kept open minded. There were no air bubbles leaving her mouth to keep her thinking properly anyways.

The world around her was a deep dark blue with colors of gold and pinks swirling around her. The spasms in her body stopped. Pain that was etched all across the past few weeks seemed to suddenly edge away. How funny. It was so silent. However, she swore she could hear the fish singing now. A deep pitched below. A sound she's never heard and different than anything on the radio. It was quite beautiful, though. Her fingers slightly twitched to the melody as her irises turned a fiery orange like the serpent swimming inches from her plumped nose.

It was the last thing she saw. The scales glowing, fins sharp, and tail moving ever so slowly. The creature lulled her to rest. Nothing but darkness and the faint memory of her family left. All six of them. She hopes they understood her goodbyes, her reason to leave, why she did what she did. She only wanted to leave as peacefully as she could. She was once happy again with a small smile on her face as her body went limp. Skin becoming the color of the water, and her last pulse radiating through the ocean for every being to feel. For her parents to embrace the part of her, and Katie to bow her head in sorrow. The last of herself given to the sea instead of Leukemia.


End file.
